


I don't care what they said

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: El cardenal Richelieu acaba de morir, y la reina Ana se ha propuesto deshacer una de sus fechorías
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche & Constance Bonacieux, Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay, Aramis | René d'Herblay & Constance Bonacieux, Ninon de Larroque & Ana de Austria
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Kudos: 3





	I don't care what they said

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Anatomy of the Human Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486213) by [spycandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycandy/pseuds/spycandy). 



Ana de Austria había dado la orden de que, nada más terminar la misa por el descanso eterno del alma de cardenal Richelieu, el matrimonio Bonacieux debía entrevistarse con ella. Mientras hablaban, Constance temblaba junto a su esposo, vestida con el mejor vestido que podía permitirse en ese momento, mientras la reina le ofrecía entrar a formar parte de su séquito y vivir con ella en el Louvre. Lejos de Bonacieux y cerca de D’Artagnan.  
\- Mis damas de compañía son mujeres excelentes, pero ya no estiman a una reina española. Cotillean como verduleras. Necesito a una persona de fiar y que esté siempre a mi lado. ¿Quieres ser tú?  
\- Mucho, Majestad – la emoción era patente en la voz de la joven.  
\- Haré que lo dispongan todo. Ahora, por favor, acompañadme, os aguarda vuestro primer cometido. Monsieur Bonacieux, os ruego que esperéis a vuestra esposa aquí, no tardaré en devolvérosla.  
Las dos mujeres abandonaron la estancia y, tras un corto paseo, llegaron a un salón donde les esperaba un hombre. Cuando hicieron su entrada, este se giró y realizó la debida reverencia a la reina.  
\- Mosquetero Aramis, creo que ya conocéis a Constance Bonacieux.  
\- Así es, majestad.  
\- Os he hecho llamar a ambos pues sois de las pocas personas en las que confío en palacio, y esta es una misión de gran importancia para mí.  
\- Estamos a vuestras órdenes.  
\- Saldréis en un par de días hacia el norte, de incógnito, estará todo dispuesto para entonces. Iría yo misma, pero no puedo dejar solo al Delfín, de modo que iréis en mi nombre a la región de Marne, a un pueblecito llamado Mont-sur-Courville.  
\- Y ¿qué debemos hacer una vez allí?  
\- Vais a traer de vuelta a la corte a Ninon de Larroque. _No me importa lo que se dijera_ de ella cuando se marchó, ni que todos piensen que murió, o la mentira que fuera que contó Richelieu. Me prometí a mi misma que en el momento en que el cardenal estuviera bajo tierra, desharía la injusticia que cometió con ella, y no pienso esperar a que su cuerpo se enfríe para cumplir mi palabra.  
Constance y Aramis se miraron, sin saber muy bien qué decir, aunque compartían la animadversión de la reina por Richelieu.  
\- Le entregaréis esta carta de mi parte. En ella le ofrezco recuperar sus títulos y posesiones, así como un puesto en mi séquito bajo mi protección. Explicadle que ambas ofertas son independientes, que contará siempre con mi amistad escoja lo que escoja, y que mi oferta siempre estará en pie en caso de que no quisiera aceptar inmediatamente. Sé que cabe la posibilidad de que sea feliz donde está, y por nada del mundo quisiera arrancarla del lugar donde hubiera encontrado la paz.  
\- Así lo haremos, majestad – le respondió Aramis, tomando la carta de manos de la reina.  
\- Junto con la carta, devolvedle esto – esta vez fue Constance la que extendió las manos para recibir un saquito de terciopelo, que contenía un broche con forma de ave. – Lleva demasiado tiempo en mi joyero deseando volver con su dueña.  
Una vez dicho todo, la reina dispensó al mosquetero para que volviera a sus quehaceres como guardia en palacio, y se dirigió junto a Constance de vuelta a donde la esperaba su marido.

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre del pueblo donde vive Ninon es un guiño a "Anatomy of the Human Heart", de spycandy. Es precioso, os recomiendo mucho su lectura ^^


End file.
